The Evening of Grisaia
by Zenritch
Summary: Yomikawa Yoru was considered one of the finest operatives Ichigaya has ever produced. However, when a supposedly easy mission goes awry and his partner gets killed, his performance suddenly drops to below satisfactory levels. His superiors decide to send him to Mihama Academy, where their other dog had also been, sent in hopes of fixing their best asset.
1. Prologue

Opening

Jun 24, 2011 9:00 A.M. Mishima Cape

The blazing sun above and the enthusiastic chirping of the cicadas clearly implied that summer was in full height. Now normally, when one thinks of summer, people would often lounge under the sun and engage in tedious outdoor activities. The excitement one feels while immersed in such activities often makes them forget about the importance of regular hydration. In fact, most cases of heat stroke result from dehydration.

Of course, the heat itself on this summer day coupled by the effects of dehydration can prevent the human brain from functioning coherently. People with boiled brains tend to make rash and illogical observations and decisions.

Policeman: ...

Yoru: ...

Policeman: ... So, Yomikawa Yoru... and your address is Sapporo at Hokkaido prefecture... What brings you here at Mishima Cape? Why do you have so much luggage with you? And don't you look a bit young to be driving something like that?

The cop seemed agitated as he eyed my motorcycle. Seems like he is unaccustomed to see such a sleek vehicle but his reaction implies that he is aware of this bike's reputation as the fourth fastest motorcycle in the world.

Yoru: I'm moving. All the stuff I own is in this bag. As for the address, I'll be meeting with someone to show it to me, officer.

Policeman: ... I see. Mind if I authenticate your license for a while? Still seems pretty unbelievable that someone your age is driving a blackbird.

Yoru: Are you accusing me of forgery now, officer? Fine. I don't mind you checking my license' authenticity but If I were you, I'd just give this young man the benefit of the doubt and let him on his merry way. Lest I want to get an earful from the Chief.

Policeman: What? You getting high and mighty now? Who the hell do you think you are.

Yoru: Yomikawa Yoru, Age: 16, Gender: Male, Address: Sapporo, Hokkaido Prefecture...

Policeman: Why do I get the feeling that this exact same scenario happened to me not too long ago.

The officer shuffled to his squad car and grabbed the radio. He immediately reported the peculiar license but it only took less than two minutes before he received a mouthful from his superior. Well can't say I didn't give him a fair warning that this was bound to happen.

With an exasperated sigh, he lumbered towards me, eyes downcast and returned my license.

Policeman: You're free to go. I knew this was somehow familiar. Can't believe another one of Ichigaya's dogs managed to find its way to this quiet town of ours. Well as long as you don't cause any trouble...

The cop left his sentence hanging... A mere empty threat. Truth be told I felt kinda sorry for the poor sap. Sakuradamon's pride must have been damaged when Ichigaya gave them a sermon.

With a thankful nod, I pushed a switch and the engine roared back to life. Then without uttering another word, I drove off to the assigned rendezvous point.

Woman: Geez, you sure like to stood up girls, don't you?

A woman, presumably in her early 20's voiced out an exasperated complaint the moment she had me in her sights. From an observer's point of view, we may have appeared as close acquaintances, but in actuality, we only met on a single occasion... When I was assigned to be her body guard a long time ago.

Yoru: It's nice to see you too, Chizuru. I apologize for the delay. Apparently, the local law enforcement was highly suspicious of a young lad driving one of these bad boys. Questioned the authenticity of my license and whatnot. Took me quite a while to convince them that it's genuine. Though I must say, you're looking as cute as ever.

At times like these, no matter what the reason might be, it's always important to apologize to a woman for failing to arrive at a prearranged time and location. Quells their anger exponentially and if you manage to add in a little flattery, it disappears completely. A little something that the person who saved my life taught me. So far, that piece of advice has proven quite effective in similar situations.

Chizuru: Muuu... That tongue of you must be your most dangerous weapon, Yoru-kun If only that wasn't just mere flattery.

Yoru: But it isn't. I'm quite surprised that you aren't married yet, much less in a relationship. Why if I had been born a few years earlier, I would've already proposed.

Chizuru: Pr... Proposed?!

Yoru: Yeah. Too bad there's quite the gap in our age and you're the Principal of the school I'll bie attending from now on.

That seemed to snap Chizuru from her flustered and frantic state as her mood instantly took a turn for the worse.

Chizuru: It's rude calling women old, Yoru-kun. Indirectly or not.

Yoru: Chizuru, I never once implied that you were old. I said my previous statement in regards to observing proper conduct between a student such as myself and a teacher such as yourself and maintaining the status quo.

Chizuru: Right, right. I don't even have the strength to argue with you anymore.

A sigh of resignation escaped her lips which seemed to confirm her surrender.

Chizuru: Though I must say, I'm quite surprised that you came here by motorcycle. I expected you to take the train or even walk here.

Yoru: Huh? Well I'm not exactly fond of locomotive transportation and what kind of idiot walks several kilometers under the blazing sun in the height of summer?"

Seriously, what impression did she have of me? Is the heat also getting to this woman.

Chizuru: I'm sorry but you see, someone with the same line of work as you transferred to my school fairly recently. He arrived here on foot...

I see... So that's what that officer meant about "another one of Ichigaya's dogs". Interesting. I can't wait to meet this chap.

Chizuru: Anyways, let's head to the school now.

Yoru: Uh... Right. Lead the way.

Chizuru entered her car and a few moments later, the car's engine revved back to life. I pushed the ignition switch of my Blackbird as well and began tailing the Principal's vehicle.

We traveled for a short while through winding coastal roads until we stopped outside a building standing on reclaimed coastal land. Since we made our stop here, I assume that this place is indeed Mihama Academy but from a stranger's point of view, this place could easily be mistaken for some sort of government building with its towering concrete fences and the elaborate wrought iron gate.

Yoru: Are you sure this is a normal school, Chizuru? Looks like one of Langley's branch offices to me.

(Note: The headquarters of the Central Intelligence Agency is located in Langley, Virginia. As a result, Langley became a metronym for the CIA)

Chizuru: I assure you, Mihama Academy is a perfectly normal school with perfectly normal stu-

Girl: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Chizuru never got to finish what she was saying since the shrill cry of a girl who seems to have seen a horrifying sight cut through the air. I thought the situation would be a serious one demanding my intervention but as it turns out . . .

Girl A: Ew ew ew! Bugs! Gross! Get it away from me! Somebody help me!

Girl B: Hey, Ama-nee Where are you goin?

I shifted my attention to the source of the scream only to find myself staring at an unbelievable spectacle that I'm quite sure one wouldn't get to witness in a perfectly normal school.

The source of the scream was a large red haired woman who is currently being chased by a brown haired girl that could easily be mistaken for a middle schooler. The latter was swinging a cicada tied on a thin piece of string and laughing maniacally as she stayed in pursuit of the large redhead.

Chizuru: -dents...

Yoru: ...

Chizuru: ...

Yoru: I assume this is what you meant by perfectly normal, right?

Chizuru: Ehehehe... Why do I feel a sudden case of de javu from this.

Girl A: Cut it out already Makina! Don't think I would easily forget about this. No snacks for you today!

Girl: Oh no!

As the voices of the Cicada Sisters died down, I managed to notice a male student with black hair and a deadpan look on his face lazily tailing the two girls.

The moment our eyes met, tendrils of electricity seemed to travel back and forth between us. The air grew thick with tension and even our own auras seemed to clash with one another. This feeling... no doubt he is one of us.

Dogs often sniff each other's butts as a way of greeting and sizing up each other. That silent exchange of gazes served that purpose for two dogs working for the same master. The big question now would be if this kennel is big enough for two rabid dogs to live in.

Apparently, Chizuru caught on the tension between me and Mr. Deadpan as she was giving both of us nervous glances.

Chizuru: Oh do you two know each other? Well it wouldn't be strange for you to be familiar with each other since both of you basically have the same circumsta-

Before she could finish what she was saying, we both barked in flat out refusal to her claim.

Yoru + Yuuji: Nope. Haven't met before.

Chizuru: ... Eh?

Sheer bewilderment was evident on Chizuru's face as the tension only escalated on much higher levels. The simple silent greeting me and my "co-worker" had quickly shifted to a test of wills to see who'd back down first.

Chizuru: Well, Kazami-kun, this is Yomikawa Yoru. Yomikawa-kun, this is Kazami Yuuji. Could you show him around the dorm? You are the dorm supervisor so it's your responsibility to show new tenants around. I still have a lot of paperwork to deal with so it would be a big help of you could.

Yuuji: Well, when you put it that way, can't expect me to refuse now, can I?

Yuuji regarded me with his unchanging passive expression and gestured me to follow. After making sure Chizuru or anyone else is out of earshot, the interrogation immediately commenced.

Yuuji: I don't know who you are but I've been taught how to spot people with the same profession in my job. I"m not exactly the type to pry on other people's personal life but there's something fishy about you. I have to make sure if you're someone I can trust around the 5 other students, all of which are female, in this school.

Yoru: First of all... there are only 6 other students aside from me in this school? Secondly, did you just indirectly label me as a molester?

Yuuji: Yes and partly yes.

Yoru: Heh... Perfectly normal school my ass, Chizuru...

Yoru: Anyways, I can say that we're either going to be the best of friends or we'd rip each other's throats apart during our stay here. After all... we're both dogs working for the same master, Kazami Yuuji... or should I say, I-9029.

Yuuji: !

Yoru: The only difference between us is that I have a tighter leash around my neck.

Yuuji: I see... Can I at least know your Digits?

Yoru: I-10032

Yuuji: 5 digits... First time I ever met one.

It was quite a brief walk to the dorm but the tension between us made it feel like it took us an hour to get there.

The first place he showed me was the lobby.

Yuuji: This is the lobby where everyone gathers from time to time to watch TV or do activities together. Well almost everyone. It is rare for Sakaki to voluntarily join in the commotion that usually takes place here .

The lobby is spacious and just as the unwilling tour guide Yuuji had said, it is meant as a place of gathering. Various furniture could be found here and there is a huge flat screen TV mounted on the wall.

Next on our itinerary is my room, the farthest room in the hallway.

Yuuji mentioned more rooms available on the second floor but most of the female boarders are staying there so it is understandable that I'd have my sleeping quarters located here, not that I have any complaints.

The room itself is quite spacious but in terms of furniture there's only a small coffee table and a decent sized bed. Decor was non-existent. There's also a miniature kitchen complete with an oven, a stove, some kitchen utensils and an average sized refrigerator.

Yoru: I'm amazed. Not only is the room spacious but it is quite clean for an unused room.

Yuuji: Oh. Sachi must have cleaned it when we were informed a new student would be transferring here. The girl's literally a maid complete with the personality and the uniform of one.

Yoru: Hmm... I see. Well I have to thank her for her commendable initiative and diligence.

Yuuji: You'll get used to it. She can actually fulfill anything you request of her within reason. Although you have to be very specific with some requests. Otherwise, you might ask her to get you the freshest milk in all of Japan and she'd end up traveling to Hokkaido to milk a cow.

Yoru: ...

Lastly, we went to the third floor to pay a visit to the grand bath. And there, I encountered a few more eccentricities this school has to offer.

Girl A: Oh, Yuuuji~ Finally decided to take us up on the offer to bathe with us, huh? Kuku, you sly boy...

For the meantime, the redhead and the brown haired Cicada deviant failed to notice my presence. I have been informed on various occasions about my trait of blending into the background from time to time, most cases of which are involuntary, of course. Though I know someone who could literally delete his presence at will.

Girl B: Huehue, Onii-chan finally gave in to his urges, I see. Ya hear to take out two birds with one stone, huh?

Girl A: Huhu, C'mere Yuuji~ You've been a good boy so you have permission to touch Nee-san's marshmallo- ... Gweh!

Girl B: Ugeh!

Finally taking notice that another male arrived together with Yuuji, the Cicada Sisters simultaneously released cries of bewilderment before shrieking in perfect synchronization.

Girl A: Oi, Yuuji! Wh... Who is this molester with you? Why did he also come inside? Did you invite him?

A series of questions regarding my presence came out of the redhead's mouth much akin to the rate of fire of a German MG32 machine gun.

Yuuji: He's the new student that's transferring today...

Yoru: You do realize that this whole situation could have been avoided if you had not neglected to lock the door... And I did not have the slightest intention on witnessing the slut fest of a spectacle just a while ago. Anyways, my name is Yomikawa Yoru. I'll be your classmate from now on. Though I would have preferred to have met in more... favorable circumstances, it's a pleasure to meet you.

Girl B: He's right, ya know, Ama-nee? Among the two of ya, you definitely stood out as the obvious purr-vert. You were rearing to rub your udders on Onii-chan just a few moments ago, ya know?

Girl A: Ugeh! Makina, you traitor! Why are you taking his side? You were also ready to have yourself deflowered when Yuuji came in! And besides, who among us proposed to intentionally not place the sign on the doorknob and leave the door unlocked?

Girl B: Ama-nee~

Girl A: Uweh... But I didn't hear any complaints from you!

Yoru: ... I feel like this is going to drag on for a while. You have no qualms about leaving now right, Yuuji?

Yuuji: Took the words right out of my mouth.

We left the Cicada Sisters bickering among themselves with not so much as an introduction from them but with the impression that they are going to be a pain in the ass to deal with.

Yoru: So, are those two normally like two bitches in heat?

Yuuji: The redhead, Amane is the local self-proclaimed slut. Makina normally takes upon those around her and she usually hangs around Amane to the point that she is actually staying in the same room with her.

Yoru: Well... I doubt anything would surprise me at this point of time.

Yuuji: You're surprisingly adapting to this quickly.

Yoru: Well I've been trained to adapt to any situation that comes my way. It's one of the reasons why I'm still drawing breath. Otherwise, I would have already succumbed to madness a long time ago.

I've been complaining about the various abnormalities I have witnessed in this school since I arrived here but I may be the farthest thing from normal around here. At the end of the day, I'm just a fucking hypocrite.

We both returned to the lobby where we found a pink haired maid diligently sweeping the area with a broom while humming a cheerful tune.

Based on Yuuji's description a while ago, this must be the overly industrious maid, Sachi.

After she finished sweeping the vicinity, she redirected her attention towards our general direction.

Sachi: Ah! Good morning, Kazami-san. And... um... are you perhaps the new transfer student scheduled to arrive within this week? Or are you perhaps a molester?

Sachi gave me a weary look of uncertainty. Seriously... why does everywhere I go, I'm easily mistaken as a sexual deviant?

Yoru: I doubt anyone would admit to being a molester if you ask them point blank. And If I was a molester, I would have already assaulted you. What gave you the thought that I'm a molester anyways?

Sachi: I apologize for the misconception! But I suppose it has something to do with that eerie smile of yours. The scales have fallen from my eyes yet again.

She replied nervously while averting my gaze in embarrassment.

Right, ever since I met the person who saved my life, I've been forced to smile at all times no matter what the circumstances are. Drilled the idea in my head quite thoroughly and I can attest that it's one of the most important lessons she taught me.

I noticed that at some point, Yuuji had stealthily made his escape. No doubt he predicted that this conversation would become troublesome.

Yoru: Anyways, I am indeed the aforementioned transfer student. My name's Yomikawa Yoru and it's a pleasure to meet you.

Sachi: The pleasure's all mine, Yomikawa-san.

Yoru: My surname's a bit too long to pronounce regularly so you can go ahead and call me by my first name.

Sachi: I understand. Then I'll be addressing you as Yocchan? from now on. Is that acceptable?

Yoru: Hmm, we've gotten quite familiar all of a sudden, huh?

Sachi: I see, would you prefer Yoru-kun, then.

Yoru: *nods*

Sachi: ...

Yoru: You still hadn't introduced yourself, you know.

Sachi: Ah! Of course! To have made such a blunder, I have failed as a maid.

After clearing her throat and straightening herself up in an attempt to regain her composure, she beamed at me and proceeded with her late introduction.

Sachi: My name is Komine Sachi, it's a pleasure to meet you, Yoru-kun!

Yoru: Likewise. Though I have been wondering ever since Yuuji told me about this... why are you wearing a maid uniform?

Sachi: Oh. Well you see, it is my duty as class representative to be of any assistance to the teachers. So, something like "you should try wearing a maid uniform since you act the part" turned into something like "now that you started wearing one, you should continue to do so from now on". Hence, I try my best to wear a maid uniform whenever possible.

Yoru: I see. You're really quite the devoted one, huh. Speaking of which, I'd like to express my gratitude to you for cleaning my room. You've really done an impeccable job.

Sachi: Oh, that's not a problem, Yoru-kun. I'm used to cleaning the whole dor-

But before she could finish what she's saying, I extended my hand towards her head and ruffled her hair gently.

Sachi: Mwaa...

This somehow prompted a satisfied moan out of her much akin to the purring of a cat whenever its master pets it.

Yoru: Oh sorry. I didn't know how to express my gratitude in any other way. I hope you didn't mind.

Sachi: Ah! Not at all... I didn't particularly dislike it.

All's well that ends well. At least she didn't shriek in alarm and shouted "molester" at the top of her lungs.

Yoru: Sachi, mind giving me a tour of the third floor? Yuuji was giving me a tour but when we entered the grand bath, a red haired succubus and a hyperactive brown-haired loli were trying to seduce Yuuji. Then the redhead accused me of being a molester.

Sachi: Oh, you must mean Amane-san and Maki-chan. Amane-san is quite aggressive in her approaches. Please excuse her misconduct.

Yoru: I'm more bothered that she called me a molester. Even at my part-time job, my co-workers have blatantly accused me of being one.

Sachi: Anyways, I'd be happy to give you a tour of the third floor. Amane-san and Maki-chan should be done by now.

When we made out way back to the third floor, there were no signs of the Cicada Sisters anywhere. They must have already returned to their room on the second floor when they hastily finished bathing upon realizing Yuuji and I had already left.

It was a good thing since I don't wanna incur that slutty redhead's wrath once again by walking into her while she's still taking a bath. Although, I am quite certain that I've already gotten on her bad side.

Sachi: The third floor is structured as a bath-house, designed around this grand bathroom.

Sachi: On the other side of the stairs is a laundry room and space reserved for clothes drying racks, so please make use of them when necessary.

Sachi: If doing laundry is problematic for you, please inform me and I will gladly take care of it on your behalf.

Yoru: I see. Though I'll refrain from doing so as I don't want to become a nuisance.

Sachi: Not at all. It's only natural for the class representative.

Yoru: Alright. I'll take note of that

Sachi: Please do.

No reason to refuse the help of others when something becomes too much of a burden for one to bear. Though I'm sure I'll only require her help on rare circumstances. After all, I've lived most of my life on my own. Taking care of daily tasks had already became second nature.

Yoru: I have a few questions regarding the grand bath though. We can use it whenever we want?

Sachi: Yes. The grand bath is maintained by a contractor so excluding the times when it's being cleaned the bath is available for use 24 hours a day. Though as you may have noticed, there are no separate spaces for men and women so I'd like you to hang this on the door knob whenever you're using the bath.

She hands me a blue plastic door sign with the words "Occupied: Male" written on it.

Yoru: I see. That's an effective system. I'll keep that in mind. Don't want to walk-in to that wild redhead while she's taking a bath again.

Yoru: There's another thing I'd like to inquire about. See, I was informed that you are willing to fulfill any request asked of you. I'm a bit skeptical about this, to be perfectly honest. Mind if I put this to the test?

To my surprise, she readily nods to my inquiry as if she had already done this before. If I really want to test the validity and the limits of her excessive sense of duty, I would need to ask her something on the extreme scale of things.

Sachi: Of course. If it is in my capability, I'd gladly accept your request.

Yoru: It's nothing too complex yet at the same time this might be too much for you to handle. Are you certain about this? Now's your only chance to turn back.

Sachi: Of course!

Yoru: Alright then, please strip right away.

Sachi: Right away!

And just like that, staying true to her nature, she strips without a single hint of hesitation in front of me. Though upon closer inspection of her face, a tinge of a blush can be seen slowly spreading on her cheeks.

Yoru: Well aren't you a devoted one. Normally if I ask someone to strip, they'd either slap me, call me a molester or both. Though I hope that you won't strip when asked to by strangers and whatnot. They may take advantage of your devotion.

Sachi: Yes, I understand. So does that mean that I'll only strip for you when you ask to, Yoru-kun?

Yoru: Nah, this was only to test out the myth of your uncanny obedience. I doubt I'll be asking you to strip frequently in the future.

Yoru: You can put your clothes on now, by the way.

Everything would have taken a peaceful refrain from there but a certain redhead decided to pick the worst possible time to return to the bathroom. My luck really seems to be rotten today.

Amane: Eh... What's going on?

She said in a small voice as she stared wide eyed in disbelief at the spectacle before her. No doubt she pieced together another messed up scenario in her head when she finally took notice of my presence.

Amane: You... You PERVERT! You weren't satisfied with seeing Makina's and my body so you decided to target Sachi too?

Amane shrieked frantically at me. Well even if I try to explain the situation to her, I doubt she'd listen to a word I'd say.

Thankfully, after Sachi dressed up, she began a full blown rebuttal of Amane's retorts.

Sachi: But, Amane-san. Among everyone present, I'd say you're the most perverted.

Amane: Ugeh!

Sachi: I only stripped since Yoru-kun asked me to in order to test if I would indeed follow any requests.

Amane: Wah!

Sachi: And why is it that you don't panic like this whenever Kazami-san sees you naked? Don't you go out of your way for him to see you in your birthday suit? Why that one time, you didn't even bat an eye when Kazami-san walked into his room and saw you naked, tits and all, since you frequently make use of his room to change.

Amane: Uwah! I get it, I get it! Please stop revealing all those things to the new guy.

Well, well... That was certainly unexpected. Way too much intel for me to process in a single day. I knew the redhead was wild but to think that she was the actual perverted... Irony saves the day once again.

Yoru: "The new guy" has a name, you know?

Amane: I'm sorry, what was your name again?

Yoru: Yoru. Yomikawa Yoru... and no I am not a molester.

Amane: Right, right. I'm sorry about that. Please forget everything you just heard from Sachi.

Yoru: Now that you've said that, it's even more firmly ingrained in my mind.

Amane: Uwaaaaaah!

And with that, she runs out of the grand bath, face flushed in sheer embarrassment.

Yoru: Thanks for taking my side, Sachi. I doubt I could've prepared a more potent rebuttal than that.

Sachi: Not at all, Yoru-kun. Since you're the second male student to transfer here, some people would be wary about your presence mainly because we were only used to having Kazami-san as the only guy around here. Amane-san would be extra wary about you from now on.

Yoru: Yeah... I wish the two of us could've gotten off on a good start but can't do anything about that now.

And then I recalled what she just said a moment ago.

Yoru:You mean to tell me that the other two students are also female?

Sachi: Yes. That would be Sakaki-san and Michiru-sama.

Yoru: Based on the females I've met so far, I bet they're also going to be a pain in the ass to deal with. No, offense.

Sachi: None, taken. Rest assured. I may have to agree with what you just said, Yoru-kun. Sakaki-san is a bit hard to approach and Michiru-sama-

?: Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!

Her explanation was abruptly cut off by the shrill scream cutting through the air like a knife. I've been to different jungles in the world like the Amazon and the Congo for my training and several reconnaissance and Search and Destroy operations and I can clearly tell that none of the wildlife there emitted a cry as unpleasant and horrid as that. I could only conclude that "it" is happening again.

Yoru: That sounds like it came from the second floor. Stay here. I'll check it out.

Sachi nodded though she seemed unfazed by that cry. As if it is only a natural thing to here in this dormitory.

Rushing out of the grand bath, I came running down the hallway, towards the stairs. On the way, I kept cursing while I fished out my weapon of choice, a hybrid tonfu-gun that can morph into other weapons.

Yoru: This is Incident 69 all over again. Goddammit Nyanko. You promised not to attack if Cervantes came with you. Don't tell me she wasn't satisfied with him?

(Note: Nyanko is a play of the name Nyaruko, another alien from the anime, Haiyore! Nyaruko-san. )

At any rate, she broke her promise so it's full on war now. I'd have to eliminate the extraterrestrial lifeform on the second floor before it could infect the others.

?: Gyaaaaaah! Mnyaaaaa! Uwawawawaaaaaaah

Sure enough, the unworldly cries emanated from the second floor when I came down. Crouched down on a corner was Yuuji, himself, intently observing the alien specimen.

Yoru: Is the alien on the hallway?

Yuuji: Yeah. Probably contacting the mothership as we speak. We have to eliminate it before an invasion ensues.

Yoru: No kidding. I've had firsthand experience with one a few years back. Pain in the ass to deal with.

Yuuji: Are you authorized to elaborate further?

Yoru: Don't particularly give a shit about authorization levels. But being a 5-digit does grant me more access to intel and a lot more complicated jobs.

Yoru: See, after my old partner, Aiko, died, I was assigned a new partner. His name was Michael Cervantes. Most perverted person I've ever known in my life. There wouldn't be a day wherein he wouldn't sexually harass one of the female staff. On a bad day, there would be 5 cases. On a good day, it would escalate to over 15. The guy is so skilled that no one among the female staff knows he's the one doing it... And yet, somehow, I was labeled the molester.

Yoru: When Incident 69 occurred, we had a close encounter with an alien from the planet Nyanto. And boy I tell you, the alien we met was not even close to E.T. or a Xen*mo*ph.

(Note: Xen*mo*ph is actually read as Xenomorph, the main extraterrestrial species in the Aliens franchise.)

Yoru: Her name is Nyanko and she looked exactly like any of us except that she has cat ears, bat wings and a devil's pointy tail. Think a cross between a succubus and a Neko girl. Anyways, the Nyantoans have one distinct characteristic... they are extremely horny 24/7 365.

Yuuji: ...

Yoru: Nyanko came to earth to find a suitable mate since her home planet has unsatisfactory males. The moment Cervantes and Nyanko saw each other, they started going at it like dogs in heat in the middle of mating season. They had absolute disregard of my presence so I shot both of them with a tranquilizer gun and carted their limp bodies to Nyanko's ship. Apparently, the ship had an auto-pilot function that is triggered whenever Nyanko returns. So the ship departed back to Nyanto with both of them. No doubt Cervantes and Nyanko are still going at it while we speak.

Yuuji: Does that mean Amane is also an alien?

Yoru: That's possible. What with her otherworldly libido and all. As for the appearance difference, I saw Nyanko make her " accessories" disappear while they're doing it.

Yoru: Anyways, stand back. I'll handle the alien myself.

Yuuji nodded and backed away slowly. With weapons in hand, I rushed towards the hallway, target in sight. I got tunnel vision as I focused on the target but a few feet away, I noted something different. The supposed alien was a twin-tailed blonde with cling-wrap wrapped around her head. She was shrieking in agony moments before catching a glimpse of me stampeding towards her. A yelp escaped her mouth and she raised her arms in front of her face instinctively to protect herself. It was then that I realized that this wasn't an alien at all and that was perfect timing too since my weapon was only a few inches away from her.

?: Wawawawa... What the hell are you doing? Wait, who are you?

Before I could say anything, Yuuji appeared from behind with his usual disinterested expression.

Yuuji: Well what do you know? The alien was just Michiru after all.

Tch... that bastard knew all along that what emitted those cries wasn't an alien in the first place. Well it was my fault for falling into that trap so I played along.

Michiru: Yu... Yuuji? Wait... You're behind this, aren't you?

Yuuji: Whatever are you talking about? He acted out of his own accord.

Michiru: Mukiiiii!

She glared at me with murder in her eyes but based on my experience, this blonde is practically harmless, the glare being an empty threat.

Michiru: Who the hell are you? That seriously shaved off a few years of my life!

Yoru: I apologize for attacking you like that. I mistook you for an alien lifeform. My name is Yomikawa Yoru, and I'll be transferring here as a second year. It's a pleasure to meet you...

Michiru: Gwaaaayaaaaaaaaa! Mugayaaaaah!

Yoru: Gwaya Mugaya, that's quite an unusual name you have.

Michiru: Mukiii! My name's Matsushima Michiru, not Gwaya Mugaya, you idiot.

Yoru: Oh, that's quite a long name. It's Matsuhima Michiru not Gwaya Mugaya you idiot, right?

Michiru: Mukiiiiiiiiiiii! Forget about the last part. Erase. Vaporize. It's just Matsushima Michiru.

Yoru: I understand, but Matsushima-san is quite a bit long to pronounce so I'll just call you, Mukiiiii since that's practically your catchphrase.

I can hear Yuuji snorting beside me. Looks like he still has a sense of humor left in him.

Michiru: Mukiii!

Yoru: See?

Michiru: Please just call me Michiru.

Yoru: Alrighty then. Though Mukiii is a cuter nickname for you in my opinion.

Michiru: That's it! I'm done. I could barely stand Yuuji but another sadist just had to arrive!

And with that, she storms off back to her own room. Shortly afterwards, the agonizing wails resumed. That blonde should be thankful. Our conversation managed to distract her from whatever pain she was feeling.

Yuuji: I gotta hand it to you. Bullying Michiru on the first day? I can say that we're gonna get along just fine.

Yoru: Yeah. It felt good bullying her for some reason.

Yuuji: I guess there's only Sakaki Yumiko that you hadn't met yet. She's quite an elusive creature. Actually, in this dorm, there's an initiation for new tenants. You have to pet Sakaki when you meet her for the first time. It's a form of greeting actually. She isn't here right now but you'll get a chance to meet her tomorrow in class.

Although I knew that this was another trap, I still decided to play along. I'm quite interested in what he has planned for me.

Jun 24, 2011 5:00 PM

I decided to roam around the campus once I familiarized myself with the dorm's layout. Aimlessly walking, I took some measurements of the academy's area and took note of various points of interest in the event that a siege takes place. Though the possibility of this is very unlikely, one can never be too careful. Old habits tend to die hard.

Before I knew it, the sun had already began to set, turning the skies into a beautiful shade of crimson and blue.

I decided to call it a day and head back to my room since I haven't unpacked yet ever since I got here. That said, there wasn't much to unpack as I only carry around with me stuff that I deemed necessary for living. All I had to do was to sort the things I can place in plain sight and the things that needed to be put away in the walk-in closet, away from the eyes of the others.

Everything took only 15 minutes to be arranged and just like that, I'm ready to live my life as a "normal" student in Mihama Academy.

So far, despite the troublesome incidents that took place during my first day in this school, I can say that everyone seems to be a good person... even 9029. Hopefully, I could settle in to this place quickly.

I was just about ready to prepare dinner when I heard someone knocking on my door. As far as I'm concerned, I haven't really gotten close to any of the students yet to get a visit like this. I was expecting it to be either Yuuji or Sachi but to my surprise, it was Amane. She had an apologetic look on her face and her eyes wouldn't meet mine for some reason.

Yoru: Hm? You need something, Amane-san?

Amane: Uh... I... I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I was awfully rude towards you so as an apology, I'd like it if you could join us for dinner tonight.

Yoru: Don't sweat about it. It was partly my fault so no need to feel sorry. And dinner, huh? I was just about to cook dinner myself but sure. I'll take you up on that offer.

Amane breathed what seemed to be a cross between a sigh of relief and an exasperated one as if she had been reluctant in the prospect of asking me to have dinner with them. But backing out now is out of the question so she'd have to endure my presence.

Ascending the second floor, we made our way to her room which was unsurprisingly filled with various plush toys of different animals. I had her in mind as the more mature type but it seems she retained a childish side of sorts.

What really surprised me was that Yuuji and the brown-haired loli, Makina were also present and they feel right at home in Amane's room as if this has become a natural daily thing for the two of them.

Yoru: Amane, is it really alright for me to eat with you? It seems that there's already a lot of us here.

Amane: Don't worry. I regularly make Makina's and Yuuji's share so adding a little more isn't that much of a big deal.

Amane: Oh... By the way, I believe we haven't properly introduced ourselves, yet. I'm Suou Amane and this girl over here is Makina.

The brown haired girl eyes me warily, as if unsure if she could trust me or not.

Amane: Go ahead, Makina. Introduce yourself.

She eggs on the petite girl to encourage her. Fortunately, that seemed to do the trick as she hesitantly addresses herself.

Makina: My name's... Makina... Irisu Makina.

A Sakaki and now an Irisu in this school? I guess rich and influential families don't always have fortunate familial relationships with each other.

Wealth and Power is prioritized over building a strong bond with their offspring and the result would be a widening gap in the relationship between family members... An all too familiar result I have observed in the past... Even though I did not have parents, I can still tell what really matters... all thanks to my savior.

Yoru: It's a pleasure to meet both of you. And I'd like to thank you for your hospitality, Amane.

She nods happily while she's preparing dinner. The smell of her cooking tickles my nose as it vaguely reminds me of my days with my savior.

Beside me, Yuuji and Makina are having a friendly chat. To be honest, I was quite tense when I met the girl again. I'm bad with children and Makina looks nothing but a grade schooler or a middle-schooler at most.

I listen in to their conversation for a bit, not paying attention to what exactly they're talking about but more so on their way of addressing and conversing with one another. I noted that she has a "unique" way of talking but what was even more remarkable was how open she is with Yuuji as opposed to her reserved demeanor when she introduced herself to me. Not that I particularly mind but for 9029 to get this close to someone... It gave me some hope that I could get along with the dorm's residents in the future.

After a few minutes passed, Amane comes back with 4 servings of curry for each of us.

Everyone: Thanks for the food!

That said, I began to slowly bring a spoonful of curry to my mouth to taste Amane's cooking. Surprisingly, it left a nostalgic feeling of when my savior and I spent our days together. She'd occasionally serve curry for dinner due to my preference for spicy foods which I'd wolf down in less than minute. After which, I'd ask for seconds. She'd add a lot more spiciness each time I ask for seconds until it goes way past my tolerance level. She would have already poured two bottles of hot sauce in my curry back then. I could still hear her unrestrained, carefree laughter when I frantically look for water (all of which, she'd manage to hide and she'd also turned off the tap). Looking back on it now, she really had quite the sadistic streak. Thus, curry night had been something to look forward to and dread at the same time.

Yoru: This is really good, Amane. The spiciness doesn't overpower the overall flavor and it has a certain enjoyable creaminess about it. Gives you a warm, homey feeling.

Amane: Hehe, I'm glad you liked it. I didn't know how spicy you wanted yours so I gave you the same thing I gave Makina. Yuuji usually prefers his spicier.

Yoru: Well, I usually empty two bottles of hot sauce on my curry but this is nice from time to time.

Silence follows what I just uttered as the two girls stared at me, genuinely dumbfounded. Yuujj, while not showing as much evident surprise as Amane and Makina, does seem to have taken an interest about my peculiar quirk.

Makina: T... Two bottles? Are ya secretly some kind of fire breathin' doragon or somethin'?

Amane: Yeah! That's just plain insane!

Yoru: Haha. Well you see, my savior was quite a sadist. She'd increase the spiciness of my servings each time I ask for seconds. Got to the point that she'd add two bottles of hot sauce. Ever since then, that became my maximum spiciness tolerance level.

Amane: Savior? Did you experience a life and death situation before?

Yoru: Well I've been in all sorts of life and death situations countless of times, being a military reserve and all.

The moment I said this, Yuuji instantly began choking on his curry. The sight was mildly amusing to say the least. You don't get to see the Legendary 9029 lose his composure everyday.

Amane: Wha! Yuuji, are you alright?

Makina: Yea, Onii-chan. What happened.

Yuuji: Sorry about that. Finding out that Yoru here has a military background came as a surprise for me.

He said the words grudgingly while he gave me an incredulous glare. Guess he didn't expect me to reveal something too close to home in our line of work just like that. I tried my best to keep a straight face during his ordeal. I guess being Ichigaya's top agent really has its own perks.

Yoru: Well that's one of the reasons I enrolled at Mihama. Military life is taking its toll on me so my superiors deemed it necessary for me to go into debriefing. In order for a machine to perform efficiently, you must let it cool down for a while. Otherwise, overworking your machine beyond its capable limits could potentially cause more damage to it and your interests.

Yuuji: I understand that very well. Although I am concerned if you're allowed to talk about your occupation so freely.

Yoru: Don't sweat the small stuff. But now that I told you my secret, you should keep it, alright? I don't want the whole town to know that I am a soldier.

The two girls nod enthusiastically while Yuuji could only let out an exasperated sigh.

Sure enough, I would have been seriously reprimanded by the Chief if I had been a 4-digit agent or lower. But as one of the only handful of 5-digits in the world, I've been given a special privilege of telling a select number of people about my affiliation with the JSDF. As long as I don't delve into specifics that is. Stating that I'm a military reserve is the limit of the extent I am authorized to divulge to those unrelated to Ichigaya.

I know that I shouldn't just be brazenly telling these people about my line if work but it is one of the few ways I could establish trust between me and the dorm tenants and get close to them. Though no matter how unconventional and inadvisable my actions may seem to people like Kazami Yuuji, I have my own way of dealing with things.

We all finished our meals in contented silence afterwards though from time to time, Makina would whisper something to Amane or Yuuji. Though I am aware who the subject of her stories is, I paid little mind to them, only catching a few words like Rambo and "M60", a type of machine gun. Wouldn't be surprised if the childish girl thought of my military approach as firing wildly into a squadron of expertly trained terrorists(who surprisingly have the marksmanship of a toddler just learning to piss on a toilet) with a heavy machine gun.

After spending some time making idle small talk, Yuuji and I decided to head out for the night. Although I found it quite strange that Makina isn't following our lead.

Yoru: Hm... You aren't coming, Makina-san?

Amane: Oh that's right. I haven't told you about it, have I. Makina usually stays in my room even though she has her own. We're practically inseparable since she's come to depend on me a lot.

Makina: Yea. I'm parti-kyu-larl-y proud to be leeching off Ama-nee. I wouldn't know where I'd be right now if it weren't fer her.

Amane: Oi, leeching off other people isn't something you should take pride in. But I guess it's my fault for spoiling her a bit too much.

Yoru: I see. Well, I'll see you two tomorrow in class. Good night.

Without further ado, Yuuji and I went back to our respective rooms on the first floor. Thus ends my first day in Mihama Academy.

-

Grisaia no Kajitsu was probably one of the Visual Novels I enjoyed the most so i couldn't help but imagine an OC interacting with the different characters in the story. I ended up creating Yoru in the process. At first, I wanted to do a route system for this since I wanted Yoru to do all of the heroine routes (specially Amane's) but since this site doesn't allow interactive stories like that, and since it would take me a very very long time to actually write every heroine route, I decided to stick to only one route for now. Which route, you may ask? You'll just have to stick around to find out. :) If you want me to do another heroine's route then feel free to tell me which of them you'd like to have a route.

Be sure to leave a review after reading. I'd very much appreciate any constructive comments about the story and how it could be written better. ^_^


	2. Chapter 1 - Means and Extremes

Scene 2: Means and Extremes

Jun. 25, 2011 4:45 A.M.

I woke up at the usual time I always do, a quarter before five in the morning. Surprisingly, the usual nightmares that accompany my slumber seemed to have become dormant all of a sudden. It's a welcome change though I wouldn't get my hopes up that it wouldn't start occurring again. By now seeing these nightmares had already became a daily part of of my life. A befitting punishment for someone such as myself...

I prepare for my regular morning run, as I always do everyday. It's already become second nature for me to do this everyday as it was ingrained to my mind during my training. Being the obedient mongrel as I am, I never did stop following my orders of "making sure to always stay in shape". Since I'm a "priceless piece of national defense equipment" such things are necessary to maintain my capability of efficiently completing any job that comes my way.

With all my preparations complete, I went out of my room only to find Yuuji preparing to head out as well. With the way he's dressed just the same as I do, it's evident he's going on a morning run as well.

Yoru: Yo, Yuuji. Mind if I tag along on your run?

Yuuji: No. Go ahead. I don't particularly mind.

He said in his trademark deadpan expression.

We both headed out of the dorm and saw Sachi enthusiastically cleaning the grounds with a bamboo broom. The girl's industriousness is really praiseworthy considering the most teenagers her age would rather sleep a couple more hours than take on the initiative to clean the school grounds without asking for anything in return. Though I am a bit worried that the girl is pushing herself a lot to do these tasks. Well, she seems to enjoy cleaning so maybe this is a form of relaxation for her? After calling out to her and saying a friendly 'Good Morning' we departed for our daily routine.

When we both were jogging around town, I noticed that we were taking the route I had planned when I first arrived in Mishima Cape. To be honest, the reason the policeman pulled me over yesterday was due to the fact that I was circling around the town trying to figure out the perfect route to take on my morning runs. Considering that a stranger on a black unfamiliar looking vehicle was going around in circles in the entire town, it's no wonder he deemed me a suspicious individual. Can't exactly blame him for that.

Yoru: So, do you usually take this route everyday?

Yuuji: Yeah. Same route everyday. I usually run 16 kilometers so taking this route maximizes the efficiency of my runs.

Yoru: Heh, I was planning on taking the same route myself. What a coincidence.

Yuuji: By the way, you said there are only a handful of 5-digits working under Ichigaya, right?

Yoru: Yeah, what about it?

Yuuji: Are you authorized to tell me about them?

Yoru: Yeah. Something trivial like that isn't a problem. There are only five 5-digit agents operating under Ichigaya. But once you become a 5-digit agent, other agencies would also become your employers. Of the five Level 5's, as I'd like to call them, 2 of them are Japanese, the remaining 3 are Russian, British and American respectively.

Yuuji: Interesting. So there are only five 5-digits in the world?

He nods, seemingly genuinely interested on the topic.

Yoru: Yeah. No more, no less. Something to do about tradition or something. What makes them special is their abilities and capabilities. I've only ever met 3 of them as the other Japanese guy, whoever he is, prefers to work alone.

Yoru: The Russian girl can shoot any target with deadly accuracy and precision whether she's using a .50 cal anti-materiel rifle or a 9mm pistol making her effective in both long ranged and close-quarters combat. They say she's never missed a target since she started her career as Spetsnaz. She works for the KGB now.

Yuuji: Wait, wasn't the KGB dissolved already?

Yoru: That's what they wanted the masses to think. Unlike the yankees, they don't want to be well-known like the CIA.

Yuuji: I see. How about the other two?

Yoru: The British guy works for MI6. Best damn spy they had in years. He's a master of disguise and when he wants to, he has the ability to wipe himself off the grid and erase all traces of him on the face of the earth as if he erases his existence itself. Once he does that, not even his employer could track him. His co-workers even refer to him as Mirage.

Yuuji: Interesting and the last one?

Yoru: The American is an expert when it comes to sabotage and quite frankly, the most skilled operative of the CIA. Wherever he's assigned to, he leaves nothing but absolute destruction in his wake. They say he's mastered nearly all type of weapons that ever existed but the guy likes to end things with a bang so he mainly sticks to explosives.

Yuuji: And what about you? How'd you become a 5-digit?

Yoru: It would be more precise to say that I was "made" to become one. I'm not exactly a normal human being in the sense of how I was "born". I'm nothing more but a clone after all.

At the mention of the word "clone", Yuuji abruptly stopped in his tracks and stared at me deliriously.

Yuuji: Isn't human cloning illegal?

Yoru: Ha! Human Cloning is just the tip of the iceberg of the illegal or "inhumane" activities that Ichigaya does. Laws are established so that the masses' actions can be subdued under legal means. However, the irony of it is that those who make up the rules are often than not the same ones who bend them. The government is nothing more than a facade of order hiding a system of hypocrisy.

Yoru: In any case, while your childhood may have been filled with forlorn days of joy and sorrow, the early stages of my existence were filled with nothing more than tests and experiments designed to turn me into the perfect killing machine. Devoid of emotion and the concept of humanity itself, they succeeded in doing that and through countless of serums injected to me during experimentations, I gained certain abilities that easily allowed me to be recognized as one of the five Level 5's.

Yuuji: ...

Yoru: It was only until I met my savior that I gained humanity. It was only then that I had a past. If it weren't for her, I'd still be a mindless puppet the does anything and obeys any orders unquestionably... Well that's enough reminiscing for now. I don't wanna be late for my first day.

We finish our run in silence and wordlessly return to the dorm. Upon arriving, we were greeted with the welcome sight of Michiru grimacing in discomfort for some reason.

Yuuji: Oh, good morning, Michiru. You look like you gotta go right now?

Yoru: Mornin'. Oh... You really look like you need to use the bathroom. It's bad to hold it in for long periods of time you know.

Michiru: Eh? What gave you that wacked up assumption? And for your information, I don't need to go to the bathroom!

Yoru: But your face is distorted in discomfort. Almost as if you're desperately holding your turd in.

Michiru: I do not need to go! I'm like this because I need my daily intake of vitamins. *gulp* hughh ... Sour! It's sour! SOUUUUUUUUUUUR!

Only then that I noticed that she was holding a lemon flavored juice box with the words 100% vitamin C written in cartoonish characters just below the brand name. I'm tempted to enlighten her that there are less unpleasant ways to procure necessary vitamins needed by the body but seeing her writhing like this in agony as she desperately tries to ingest the sour contents of the juice box is greatly satisfying and entertaining at the same time.

Yuuji: Michiru, my friend. I am definitely proud of you. The way you endure such suffering for the sake of obtaining the daily vitamin intake your body needs.. You are truly a masochist among masochists!

Michiru: Uweh! I'm not a masochist! I'm a tsundere! Don't drag me into your S&M play just because you're a sadist!

Yoru: But, Michiru. This isn't even cutting it close to S&M. If anything, this is just Soft S&M!

Michiru: And how can this be called S&M then.

Yuuji and I look at each other, and a mischievous gleam lit up in our eyes.

Yuuji: I'll get the rope.

Yoru: I'll restrain her movements until you get back.

Michiru: Wha... Wait! Why do you need a rope and why do you need to restrain my movements?

She tries to protest but Yuuji was already off in search of a suitable rope for this pseudo-tsundere masochist. She was already trying to back away but like a starved panther seeing the first prey it set its eyes on in weeks, I lunged towards Michiru and embraced her tightly to seal her movements. I would have used other maneuvers but I wanted to avoid inflicting pain on her as much as possible.

Michiru: Kyaaah! Waaaaa... Wha-What are you d-doing?

Yoru: Restraining your movements.

Michiru: Wh-Why?

She kept squirming and thrashing violently at first but she must have realized the futility of her actions and stopped any form of resistance altogether. Though now, she keeps talking in a shaky voice that causes her to stutter.

Yoru: Well, you wanted to know what a genuine S&M play is, right? It would be a drag to explain things to someone like you so a demonstration would be the most ideal way to teach you about this. Yuuji is procuring a rope as we speak.

Our current position made it impossible to not feel the subtlest of movements from each other. I can feel Michiru's body trembling and from this up close, the smell of her lemon-scented shampoo tickles my nose. Honestly, does this girl have an obsession of involving anything related to Vitamin C in her daily life?

Michiru: ... Wha-why do you need a rope?

Yoru: Basically, we're gonna tie you up like a pinata. Bondage play is closely linked to S&M play.

Michiru: A pinata, huh? That sounds nice~

It came as a surprise that she said that in a dreamy voice.

Yoru: ...

Michiru: ...

A few moments of serene silence pass before she managed to comprehend her current situation.

Michiru: Kyaaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaah! ... Let go of me! I don't want to become a pinata!

And with that, she once again struggles violently to get out of my grasp. Fortunately, Yuuji returns shortly afterwards and we go to work tying up Michiru. We were careful not to tie her up too tightly but otherwise, we were very thorough with our procedures. After we've finished, tying Michiru up, she lay motionlessly on the floor as her hands and feet were bound behind her back.

Michiru: Help me! Please, anybody help me!

She groaned helplessly while Yuuji and I stared at her with a triumphant gleam in our eyes.

Yuuji: I gotta hand it to you, Yoru. You're really knowledgeable at this.

Yoru: Well of course. I've received the same treatment from my savior so I am speaking based on experience.

Michiru: They're demons... They're nothing but demons!

After listening her wail a few more times, I decided to untie her bonds. Yuuji had already lost interest halfway and took the opportunity to make a hasty retreat to his room. No doubt, he wanted me to get the brunt of the protests. That bastard.

Yoru: Well, Michiru. Do you understand the real essence of S&M play?

Michiru only nods, and groans while she's teary-eyed then she sluggishly makes her way to the second floor. She might have been lightly traumatized by that crash course to S&M play but we'll deal with that some other time.

Upon checking my watch again, I noticed that there's only a couple of minutes left before I really need to be concerned about getting late so I returned to my room and performed my daily routine at a much faster pace than I usually do. I may have to tweak my schedule quite a bit to prepare for any contingencies like that. Since I have been living by myself for a couple of years now, surprises like that aren't common, hence I could perform my routine smoothly but now that I'm here, I have a feeling that distractions would be common from now on.

Half an hour passes by and I've used the time to take a shower and eat breakfast. Tardiness isn't exactly on my vocabulary since I've always combated that possibility with time efficiency.

Using a limited amount of time to your advantage could be the difference between life and death in combat so I've gotten extremely efficient at using my time wisely.

By this time, I still have 15 minutes before the bell is scheduled to ring, permitting for a leisurely walk to get to my destination. For a school that only caters to a handful of students, its facilities are unnecessarily large.

I arrive with minutes to spare and see everyone I met yesterday seated. Michiru and Sachi in particular are happily chatting while Makina and Amane are pestering Yuuji about something. The fabled elusive specimen known commonly as Sakaki Yumiko is nowhere to be seen. I got a feeling she tends to skip class often. Though maybe if I hang around the classroom after classes, she'd show up.

I had my suspicions but it seems that despite some of us belonging to different year levels, everyone was crammed into one classroom. No doubt it is more efficient to teach this severely limited student body like this than dividing them further into year levels but again, the spacious facilities are wasted this way. Though with the Sakaki and Irisu Clan funding Mihama Academy, it's not a big surprise how it manages to stay in operation. In terms of wealth, these two are second only to the Higurashi and Kuki Clan who pretty much has Japan's economy in their palm.

While I was doing an estimate of the funding received by the school, I notice Chizuru enter the classroom promptly. It seems that, aside from being the principal, she's also performing the duties of a teacher.

Upon noticing Chizuru's arrival, everyone greets her like any normal student would at an ordinary school and they all return to their respective seats. I realize that I haven't taken a seat yet so I decided to take a seat near Michiru and Sachi since it's a lot less crowded here.

Michiru: Oi, why are you taking a seat next to me, you sadist freak?

Yoru: No reason. It's too crowded for me over there.

Sachi: But, Michiru-sama. Weren't you just telling me how much your heart fluttered when Kazami-san and Yoru-kun bound you up? Kazami-san and Yoru-kun are indeed sadists but as a closet masochist, you should be aware that you're their natural prey?

Michiru: Eh? I haven't told you anything like that. Besides, it's not like I enjoy being tied like that or anything.

Yoru: ... Sachi... Michiru's surname is Matsushima, right?

Sachi: That's correct, Yoru-kun.

Yoru: MM... oh I get it. Everything makes sense now.

Michiru: Oi, what are you talking about behind my back.

Yoru: Yes, yes. It's clear to me now that you're not a masochist.. but a Mega Masochist.

Michiru: Ng... gggggg...

Yoru: Anyways, I hope we all get along.

Michiru: Why would I want to get along with you?! Get along with yourself

Sachi: Of course, Yoru-kun.

Yoru: Well, if you want me to take it easy on you, you'd be wise to get along with me. Unless, you being a Mega Masochist and all, want to experience me going full sadist mode on you.

I flash a menacing grin at the pseudo-tsundere just to prove my point which prompted her to squeak in horror. She must have already imagined the torture she'd experience when I unleash my full wrath upon her.

Chizuru: Good Morning, everyone. I see everyone's presen- Whoops, it seems Sakaki-san won't be joining us today either.

Amane: Sakaki-san's been behaving like this again lately.

Sachi: Did something happen?

Michiru: Relax, it's Yumiko we're talking about here. Haven't you gotten used to this already?

Yuuji: I'd have to agree with the bottle blonde. Sakaki's always like this. Among all of us, she isn't exactly the most socially active individual.

Makina: Even so, I can't help to worry about her, ya know? Well at least she still comes by here in the afternoon very often.

It looks like the class' opinions on Sakaki Yumiko's attendance rate is quite varying, to say the least. Based on Michiru and Yuuji's reactions, it seems that she does this habitually. With this in mind, I can already picture her as the aloof, anti-social kuudere. How I should approach her, I have no clear idea yet.

Jun 25, 2011 4:43 P.M.

Sachi: And lastly, this is the storage room where we house most of the equipment and instruments we don't frequently use in class.

The afternoon rolls by like the fleeting clouds before a storm. It was quite uneventful since I spent most of the day taking exams just to catch up to the current lessons everyone's at. While the exams themselves aren't difficult at the very least, the fact that I had to take half a dozen of them on my first day was surprisingly onerous. In the end, my efforts allowed me to keep up with the current lessons at the expense of mental fatigue. The annual mandatory written evaluation exams for agents working under Ichigaya are undoubtedly more taxing than these kinds of test but the quantity factor almost rivals that of the former.

Currently, Sachi is giving me a brief tour of the school facilities. The manner on how she professionally describes each location as if reading from a well-rehearsed script gives me the idea that she has already done this a number of times in the past.

Sachi: This concludes the tour. I hope you've found it to be quite useful, Yoru-kun.

Yoru: Yeah. You've done a very thorough job, Sachi. I quite enjoyed it to be quite frank.

She nods happily to my compliment but notices that I haven't moved an inch from where I stood.

Sachi: You're not going back yet, Yoru-kun?

Yoru: Nope. I have yet to meet the elusive creature known as Sakaki Yumiko. From what I heard, there have been sightings of her manifesting in our classroom during this time of day.

Sachi is at a loss for words upon hearing my response. She pauses and furrows her brow, as if deep in thought but gives up and releases a tired sigh.

Sachi: I... I understand. May God bless your poor soul...

After saying that foreboding phrase, she hurriedly returns to the dorm. Obviously, she knows something I don't... and the way she said that warning almost feels as if I've just selected a bad end in this visual novel and triggered a death flag... Oops... I should stop breaking the 4th wall, otherwise, the producers would start raging again.

Anyways, I'd have to exercise more caution in this encounter. If push comes to shove, I might be forced to use a certain ability of mine to get out of this alive. I know that that might've been too much of an exaggeration but nobody who ever heard ominous words like that wouldn't be unnerved by what lies behind the door leading to the classroom. Upon closer inspection,I manage to detect some activity inside, although it's a bit faint for anyone without training to notice. If this Sakaki Yumiko is indeed a very dangerous specimen, I'd have to resort to stealth. As I begin to soundlessly and carefully open the door, I notice a presence behind me that felt as if it hadn't been there before. I don't even need to turn around to know for certain that it is Kazami Yuuji.

Yuuji: Remember what I told you?

Yoru: Of course. Pet her in the head, right? Stop blowing my cover.

Yuuji promptly backs away, allowing me to continue this operation stealthily. Inside the room is a lone figure with pale skin and lustrous black hair. She seems to be fairly engrossed in what she's reading to notice anything going on around her. I wouldn't be surprised if she won't notice me if I dropped the stealth and approached her casually. Though, just to be on the safe side, I approached her with the skills of a ninja. If she were a target, I'd have no problem disposing of her easily.

Even when I'm less than a meter away from her, she shows no signs that she's noticed me. In fact, she has quite the enthusiastic smile on her face. Perhaps she's read a pleasing line in the book she's reading.

Well then... It's now or never. With some slight reluctance, I lower my right hand on her head and started stroking it gently.

Yumiko: Eh? Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

The sudden stimulation beckoned a cry of alarm from her. She hastily gets up from her seat, fishes something out of her pocket, and thrusts the object at me. I catch it in my right hand though as I did, I felt a stinging sensation on it. No doubt it's some sort of sharp, bladed weapon.

Yumiko stared at me, wide-eyed in surprise by my actions. Looks like she didn't expect me to catch the blade with my bare hand. She and I both looked at my right hand, which was now bleeding profusely. I still hadn't let go of the blade but upon seeing the results of her actions, Yumiko staggers backward in horror, letting go of the handle of the blade in the process.

Yoru: My, my... It's been a while since I've seen my own blood.

Remembering that I still have the blade in my grasp, I nonchalantly hurl it backwards. Sakaki Yumiko, on the other hand just stares at me with a mix of terror and confusion.

Yoru: Oh, yeah. I'm sorry for startling you. My name's Yomikawa Yoru and we'll be classmates from now on. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakaki Yumiko-san.

I stretch my right hand towards her for a handshake but pull back once I recall the current bloodied state it's in.

Yumiko: Y... you... YOU IDIOT! Why did you catch the box cutter with your bare hand.

Is her reply. Geezus Christ, I sure am getting along quite fine with my classmates! Oh joy!

Yoru: Well if I didn't catch it, considering the direction of your thrust, it would have pierced my right eye instead.

Yumiko: Why didn't you simply avoid it, then!

Yoru: If I did that, I would've easily evaded your attack but I also might've instinctively broken your arm in the process.

Yumiko: Wha... Why did you even do that!

Yoru: Do what?

Yumiko: P... Pe...

Yoru: Pe?

Yumiko: PET ME!

Well, at least now she's more angry than horrified now. Good job, me.

Yoru: A certain other male student subjected me into this sort of initiation for new students. The sole objective is to pet you, Sakaki-san.

Yumiko: Damn... That Yuuji... And you believed him?

She glares at me with murder in her eyes but just gives up and lets out an exasperated sigh. A small pool of blood had already collected on the floor. Noticing this, she pulls me along with her forcefully. That said, it would be more appropriate to say that I let her pull me along.

Yoru: Where are we going?

Yumiko: The infirmary, of course! Unless you want to bleed to death.

We reach the infirmary in a matter of minutes only to find it devoid of any life. In the end, it took a combined effort from Yumiko and myself to properly treat the wound, which was a fairly deep laceration. I could have managed just fine treating it myself but Yumiko seemed to have been determined to fix the damage she had inadvertently caused.

We sit together on the hospital bed in silence for quite a while, giving us ample time to cool down and get our heads together. Yumiko seemed to have calmed down exponentially but as she stared at my bandaged arm, she gradually began sulking. She seems rather contrite about the poorly meditated course of action she took but honestly, for the most part, it's my fault that things turned out this way... even though Kazami Yuuji is also to blame for this.

Yumiko: I... I'm really sorry that things turned out this way.

Yoru: Well, cheer up. I'm mostly to blame for this outcome anyways. And you can take solace in the fact that I have sustained more serious injuries than this.

Yumiko: Huh?

Yoru: I'm a military reserve. Seen and been in combat quite a number of times.

Yumiko: I see...

Yoru: Hmm... you seem oddly unperturbed by this.

Yumiko: While I do find it interesting, to say the least, I understand that all of us have certain circumstances for being here.

Yoru: Ohoho... that's quite the mature thing to say.

Yumiko: Are you mocking me?

She flashed an annoyed glare at me which prompted me to hold both my hands in the air in surrender.

Yoru: Of course not. It's just the others gave me the impression of being quite childish and all. It's a relief to find a level headed individual for once.

Yumiko: Did you just indirectly call me old?

She was gritting her teeth in frustration. Somehow, she's taking everything I'm saying negatively.

Yoru: Calm down... Now I'm sure you're aware of this but listen... Makina is like an elementary schooler, Michiru has an obsession with tsunderes, Sachi is like a robot, and Amane is a bitch in heat that could put any slut to shame. Now I'm not undermining them for this nor am I saying that this qualities are bad but I'm saying that it's good to know that there's another voice of reason in this school.

Fortunately, that comment seems to have dissipated the thick miasma of awkwardness surrounding us. For the time being at least since she burst into laughter upon hearing that little remark of mine.

Yumiko: Well, that's one way of putting it. You're not entirely wrong about that one. But I say that these qualities are what make them who they are. Though they may be hard to deal with at times, I think I'd prefer them just the way they are.

Yoru: Heh, you do have a point.

Upon realizing what she just said, she began blushing profusely. Then she abruptly left me in the infirmary without so much as a good bye. She's quite an oddity herself... but even though I'm going to be surrounded by these eccentric figures for the remainder of my stay here, I should hopefully be able to adapt and belong... probably.


	3. Chapter 2 - Welcome Party

Scene 3: Welcome Parties Require Hotpot

Jun. 26, 2011 6:00 P.M.

In life, there are some unexplained anomalies that tend to come your way. If they come occasionally, you may want to consider your luck with the lottery. But if they come frequently, hide yourself in a bunker. Chances are, some drunk pilot carrying a nuclear warhead would crash into your city, ending all life there as you know it. Trust me, it happened before, albeit it was just a small rural town in an isolated island and it was quickly covered up by the government

Now I'm not the type of person to believe in such a vague phenomenon such as luck. However, my luck must be virtually non-existent as I'm now half-heartedly enjoying a welcome party that I had to pay for myself.

To understand just what the hell I'm talking about, we'd have to turn back the hands of time to this morning.

Jun. 26, 2011 10:00 A.M.

It was a rather peaceful morning... or at least as peaceful as it's gonna get. My savior once said, "Yoru, under no circumstances should you pursue a harem. Two women are noisy, three women are trouble but, five women are a disaster waiting to happen."

Amane: Oh! That's right! We haven't had a welcome party for Yoru yet. We should throw one for him later.

Michiru: Does this jerk really need one? He seems to have settled in already. He tied me like a pinata yesterday for crying out loud!

To prove her point, Michiru gives me the usual annoyed glare which I blatantly ignore.

Makina: I agree with that sad-jest-yon, Ama-nee. Though we need to prepare some hotpot.

Amane: Mm. Hotpot is compulsory for welcome parties!

Yumiko: That's the first time I heard of that. And since when have we been throwing welcome parties?

Amane: Well, you are the first one to arrive here, Sakaki-san. You really didn't need a welcome party. And besides, we threw one for everyone. You'd just refuse to come along every time we invited you.

That seems like the Sakaki-ish thing to do. I'm not surprised about that. What I'm surprised about is the fact that she forgot declining those invitations. I perceived her as the genius type that has the memory of an elephant.

Sachi: I agree as well. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll procure the necessary materials and ingredients needed for the hotpot.

After half an hour, Yuuji's cellphone chirps. From my experience, that must be his personal cell, not his "work" cell. He casually picks it up and answers the call but the color in his face drains for some reason.

Yoru: Whassup? Your ex called?

I call out to him, raising my bandaged right hand.

Yuuji: No. It's Sachi...

He explains the situation to me and I couldn't keep my jaw from dropping. It seems, in her excitement, Sachi forgot to bring any money with her before going to the store...

Amane: Uwah! Yoru. What happened to your hand?!

Tch... Amane notices my bandaged right hand for the first time and soon enough, the others are staring at it curiously, with the only exception of Sakaki who stares at me anxiously. I've been trying to hide my injured hand from everyone all morning but that momentary carelessness cost me.

Yoru: I was preparing dinner yesterday and I managed to cut my right hand in the process.

I look at Sakaki as I was explaining the cause of my injury. She looks dumbfounded at first but gives a thankful nod upon realizing I covered for her.

Yuuji: My, my. That's pretty clumsy of you, Yoru. Good thing you don't get slip-ups like that while in the field.

Honestly, this guy. Sometimes I'm not sure if I should label him as an ally or an adversary.

Yoru: Oh I tend to exercise extra caution in the field. Otherwise, we wouldn't be having this conversation now, would we?

Once again, tendrils of electricity arched between us and tension once again fills the air. Fortunately, being the voice of reason, Sakaki manages to refocus our attention to more pressing matters.

Yumiko: Ahem! I believe Komine-san's still in trouble. I'd think she'd appreciate it if any of you could spring her up from her current situation.

I knew we were forgetting something important. Nice save, Miss Boxcutter.

Upon the realization of the current dilemma that involves Sachi's overzelousness, Yuuji decides to act immediately but I stop him just before he's about to leave.

Yoru: Hey, seeing as I have the fastest means of transportation, I think it would be more efficient if I'd be the one to go to town to solve this little crisis.

Yuuji merely nods at this seeing that it's the more logical choice given the circumstances.

Upon getting the thumbs up from everyone, I rush out of the dorm towards the courtyard and into the garage. There, I quickly got on my trusty vehicle and hurriedly fished out my keys from my pocket.

After checking that there aren't any system malfunctions in my motorbike, I rev the engine a few times to stir it from its slumber.

I burst out of Mihama Academy as I drove my foot on the accelerator, the engine roaring noisily in the process.

As I drove to town at insane speeds, I cautiously make sure that I won't make any run-ins with Sakuradamon in the process. Though after that last encounter, I do believe the local law enforcement is a bit lax. However, to their credit, it's the sign of a peaceful community. Now that two of Ichigaya's finest had gathered here, I wonder how long this peace would last.

I've only been in this town for less than half a week so it is understandable that I'd get a little lost every now and then. Though I did manage to get a better grasp of the area as I explored the town in search for my distressed classmate.

It took me a few minutes before I managed to track down Sachi's whereabouts thanks to some helpful locals who gave me the proper directions to the store.

Upon arriving, I quickly noticed the disheartened pink-haired maid being comforted by the store's owner.

Shop owner: Come now, Sacchan. I'm sure somebody will come to pay off the bills. I've known you for quite a while now and I'm certain you wouldn't resort to shoplifting.

Yoru: Oi... Sachi. I've received your distress call. Say, old man. How much does the things she bought cost? I'll pay for them.

The store owner's eyes gleamed upon hearing my proposal. He flashed the receipt in my direction and I cringed after seeing how much it costs. I really am not the type to squander money but I have to do this for Sachi's sake.

Yoru: Old man, you accept credit cards, right?

The shop owner nods enthusiastically but he freezes on the spot when I showed him my gold credit card.

Shop owner: Boy... are you sure you don't have any cash on you?

I merely give a nonchalant shrug in response. He hesitantly takes the gold card from my outstretched hand, swipes it in the scanner and punches a few buttons on the keyboard before he swiftly returns it. The way he practically shoved the card to me makes it seem like I handed him a grenade.

Shop owner: Thank you for your purchase. Please come again!

Is what he said while flashing a nervous smile toward us. But he was probably thinking "Please don't come back... ever."

We quickly got on my motorcycle and drove on the way home. For about half of the trip, Sachi remained in contrite silence but afterwards, she spoke to me, albeit quite timidly if I might add.

Sachi: I'm sorry, Yoru-kun. We wanted to throw a welcome party for you but you ended up shouldering all the expenses. It's because of my incompetence as a maid that this happened.

Yoru: It's all good. I'm honestly not the type of person to spend too much money than necessary but I can say it's good to splurge on these things every now and then. Besides, I have more money than I know what to do with anyways.

Sachi: Yeah. I've been wondering about that Yoru-kun. Do you have any sources of income. I have seen Maki-chan with a gold card similar to the one you used earlier.

Yoru: Oh right. I forgot that I only told Makina, Amane and Yuuji. But yeah. I have a part-time job since I live alone. My parents... are gone so I don't have anyone to rely on but myself. I work as a Military Reserve, by the way.

Sachi seemed a lot more crestfallen than usual after finding out the reason I had to work. Although most of what I told is true, I couldn't blatantly tell her two things about me. 1.) I'm Ichigaya's No. 1 agent and 2.) I didn't have parents, with me being a clone and all.

Yoru: Ha! It's nothing to worry about. I already got over the fact that they're gone a long time ago. Ever since then, I've learned to stand on my own feet. If there's one positive outcome of not having any parents, it's that. Besides, it's not like I was close to them anyway.

Thankfully, it seems Sachi no longer wants to press the issue any further. She's quite the thoughtful girl.

We rode the rest of the way in silence, which only took 3 minutes before we arrived at the familiar wrought iron gates of Mihama Academy.

Sachi went ahead of me to begin the preparations for lunch while I parked my bike on the garage. While I was doing so, I noticed another bike that seemed to have been heavily modified. Compared to my Blackbird, there's practically dozens of brands' parts used to build this thing. It resembles one of those choppers biker gangs from the US ride most of the time. If I have to describe this eccentric vehicle in a way most people will understand, it's like Frankenstein's Monster's bike.

Yoru: Who the hell even drives this thing?

Amane: Oi, that's not a good thing to say to Bobataro, you know!

I abruptly turn my head towards the direction of the all too familiar voice, only to find an infuriated Suou Amane giving me an incredulous look.

Yoru: Huh, Amane? You mean to say this bike is yours?

Amane: Yeah. And nobody talks bad about my Bobatarou.

Yoru: I'm sorry but I was just taken aback by the way it was built. It's the first time I've seen something like this.

Amane: Hmph. If you're such a bike expert, I'd like to see the bike you dri-

When she saw Blackbird, her jaw suddenly dropped but her eyes began to sparkle like a child looking at her dream toy through the window pane of a prestigious toy store.

Amane: Holy crap, is this Blackbird yours? Are you supposed to be some sort of Yakuza heir or something?

Yoru: Yes, that Blackbird's mine and no, last time I checked, I am not affiliated with an organized crime syndicate. I do not know what manga you pulled that idea from but as I have told you last night, I am a military reserve.

Amane: Do you know how much this thing costs?!

Yoru: Of course. Though this is a gift from a close acquaintance of mine. I did modify it a little to suit my needs. I could never afford one of these... Well with my savings, I suppose I could but I'd never spend that much money.

Amane: Uh-huh... Well umm... we should get going. Can't have the party without the guest of honor after all.

Yoru: You want to take her for a test drive, don't you?

Amane's entire body shuddered as if she was hit by a lightning bolt... Then she did the most unexpected thing I've ever seen for the established older sister character of this institution. She looked at me with the greatest puppy dog eyes impression she could muster. Her eyes were sparkling even more brightly than Polaris or any other star in the galaxy.

Yoru: I'll be taking that as a yes. Alright, here's the deal. I'll let you take her for a drive around town after lunch. Though I'll be riding with you. It's not that I don't trust you, I'm just worried that Ell would self-terminate when she thinks you're going to steal her.

Amane: Huh? Who's Ell?

Yoru: Oh. My apologies. It slipped my mind that I have neglected to introduce her.

After clearing my throat, I spoke a command directed to my vehicle.

Yoru: Go on Ell, introduce yourself.

At the sound of my voice, bluish neon lights started glowing and all of them led to a central panel where a rectangular screen glowed to life. Then the face of a blue haired girl with pale features appeared on the screen.

Ell: Salutations! I am the Electronic Logical Lifeform that serves as this vehicle's Central Control Unit. Otherwise Ell for short.

Amane was so stunned by my bike suddenly talking to her that she jumped back only to trip on a toolbox lying nearby in ambush. Before she could land head first into an assortment of other tools and equipment, my reflexes kicked in and I was able to grab hold of her... which might have sounded great if you disregard the fact that in my desperation, I reached for the target with the most surface area and would permit a firm grip, a.k.a. her breasts. The sudden stimulation prompted a surprised yelp from her but she could have suffered a nasty concussion if I hadn't gotten to her in time.

Without a second to spare, I hastily pulled her towards me but I miscalculated on the force I needed so we ended up in a tight embrace. For a large woman, she's surprisingly very light.

The problem was everything turned awkward between us right away since neither of us made any attempts to get out of each others' embrace.

Ell: Ahem... I seem to be interrupting something, boss.

Thank god Ell managed to snap both of us back to our senses. Otherwise, who knows how many hours we'd stay like that waiting for the other to make a move. We quickly separate ourselves from one another though Amane seems to have been more flustered with what happened since she wouldn't look me in the eyes.

Yoru: *cough* Ell, this is Suou Amane. She's one of my classmates here and she's a bike enthusiast. Can she take you out on a test drive later?

Ell: Boss, you know it's against my security protocols to allow anyone else aside from you to commandeer me. I could allow this Suso Amane to take me out on a test drive provided that you ride along with her. Otherwise, I am liable to killing her.

(Note: Suso means breasts in Filipino. Ell's avatar has the appearance of a blue haired, flat-chested girl with a petite body and even though she is an A.I., she easily gets jealous of Amane's large assets)

Amane: It's Suou not Suso! The hell does that even mean?

Yoru: I figured as much... Oh and Suso literally means breasts.

Amane: Grr... I don't think I'd get along well with your bike, Yoru.

Ell: Grr... I don't think I'd get along well with this human, boss.

Before any blowout could happen between my bike and my classmate, I drag the latter along with me back to the main school building leaving the former to go back to sleep mode.

Amane: Hmph... you should teach your bike some manners... who even made that obnoxious A.I.?

Looks like she's really not gonna let that incident go any time soon... Well... Ell is mostly at fault for calling Amane a walking pair of busts but I guess Aiko was right about one thing... women are the type of people that will never forget an insult.

Yoru: A close friend of mine gave me the bike and we worked together to build two A.I.'s each for our bikes. That's how Ell and her sister program, Remi were born.

Amane: Huh? There's two of them? What does Remi stand for?

Yoru: Robotic Entity possessing Multiple Intelligence. It 's actually supposed to be REPMI but the acronym didn't actually appeal to Aiko. So she changed it to Remi instead.

Amane: Oh? Is she as annoying as Ell.

She said while her cheeks puffed in annoyance much akin to when a squirrel stores nuts in its mouth. It was actually pretty cute to be honest.

Yoru: Far from it... I'd say she's comparable to Sachi. Though she's programmed to only take orders from her creator. Nonetheless, her devotion is just about the same.

Amane: I see... the obnoxious one stuck on the bike, right?

It was then that my personal cell began to ring furiously. Upon opening it, Ell's face popped out of the screen.

Ell: You thought I'm confined to that vehicle. Ohohoho, much mistaken, big breasted human. I inhabit all of the boss' electronic devices.

Amane: Wah! You again?!

Yoru: Ell, please. Behave yourself in front of my classmates. At the very least, I want you and Amane to not go nuclear whenever you cross paths.

Ell grudgingly obeyed my order after clicking her tongue in annoyance (I didn't even know she could do that) and settled down.

Ell: Understood. But only because it's you. I'm not doing this for that walking pair of tits or anything.

She grumbled before going silent. That statement just goes to show that Ell is a genuine tsundere... unlike a certain artificial blonde that we'll hide using the name "Michiru".

Amane: Grrr... You made her, right? Can't you do anything about her attitude?

Yoru: Well, that's the beauty of her. Once I programmed her, I made her so that it would be impossible for her to be altered by anyone nor anything on the planet. Not even me. Well, maybe not entirely impossible for me but extremely difficult.

Amane: Huh? Why'd you do that? Isn't it really inconvenient to be stuck with her like that.

Yoru: Remember what Ell said earlier about inhabiting every electronic device I own? She's better than any digital security system on the planet. Let's say she has offensive and defensive capabilities. Her defensive purpose is to thwart any and all security threats to my electronic devices such as viruses, cracking and tracing. She purges viruses with great ease, prevents hackers from cracking my system and eliminates all possibilities of any person tracking me electronically be it through my phone or even via satellite imaging. Offensively, on the other hand, I can have her crack any system's database such as those belonging to ordinary household computers and cellular devices.

Truth be told, her capabilities extend far beyond that as Ell can also take control of Government systems like those of the Pentagon or NORAD. If I so desire it, I can have her launch a nuclear warhead and the yankees won't even know how it happened.

Saying that she's the greatest cyber weapon in the planet would be an understatement. Only someone with the same security algorithm like hers such as Remi can be a match for her.

Amane: Wow... I'm never using a phone again...

I let out a hearty laugh at her comment and before we knew it, we already arrived at the rooftop. The door's hinges creaked noisily announcing our arrival. Upon hearing the door open, 5 pairs of eyes shifted their attention to us though their reactions were quite different when they saw us. For instance, Sachi waved her hand at me while smiling earnestly while Makina came running towards Amane and gave her something reminiscent of a cross between a hug and a tackle.

Makina: Ama-nee, what took ya so long...

She then looked towards me and a crazy idea seems to have formed in her mind since she suddenly grinned from ear to ear.

Makina: Ohoho... I see. Ama-nee ye really are a slut. First you sexually assault Onii-chan and now it's Yoru-nii you've set yer eyes on. Do you plan to steal all our precious male classmates?

Oi... this girl... the more I spend time with her, the more I realize she isn't an innocent loli at all. Well, she seems to take after Amane so it's understandable. I just hope for the future of our country that no more lolis get corrupted like this one.

I could feel the anger seething from Amane as she pulled Makina by the ear and began scolding her furiously just out of earshot.

Taking their place was Sakaki Yumiko, who approached me quite nervously. I'm surprised she was even present considering that Amane stated she refused to attend the other times she had been invited for such an occasion. I doubt she came just for the hotpot.

Yoru: Yo! Sakaki. Fancy seeing you here with us. What made you decide to come this time?

Yumiko: Well... I have to make it up to you for what happened yesterday and covering for me this morning.

Yoru: I see. It still stings like hell, just so you know.

Yumiko: I already apologized. What do you want me to do? Lick your wounds?

Yoru: Hmm... Now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind if a beautiful lady were to lick my hand.

I say with a mischievous grin on my face. In response, she stares daggers at me but I just dismiss her attempts on intimidation.

Sachi finally announces that the hotpot is ready prompting us to gather and sit around it. Sachi politely distributes the chopsticks and the bowls before pouring some tea on our cups as if following a detailed script.

Given the fact that she dons a maid uniform most of the time, I nearly forgot that she was a classmate with that skillful display.

Sachi: Alright, everyone! The reason we've gathered here today is to welcome Yoru-kun!

She turns to me and bows furiously before speaking in a contrite voice.

Sachi: I would like to humbly apologize for the blunder I caused a while ago. You ended up paying for everything when it's supposed to be your welcome party.

Honestly this girl...

Yoru: Alright, Sachi. I order you to no longer feel responsible and contrite about earlier. Didn't I tell you not to worry about it?

Sachi: I... I understand!

Awkward silence reigns over us as the pink-haired maid tries to think of something appropriate to say. She smiles cheerfully, giving an indication that she had finally come up of something.

Sachi: Welcome to your new home, Yoru-kun!

Everyone: Cheers!

Home, huh? Funny... I've had lots of secret bases and safe houses that even my employer doesn't know about over the years and none of them ever felt like a home. There was only one time I ever considered having a home and a family... It was back when Aiko was alive and the times were simple. Living with that crazy woman was the best thing that ever happened in my artificial life but they were nothing more than fleeting memories of the past now. Ever since the day she died, I never would have imagined having another place to call home, much less people to call family. So I was really surprised when Sachi and others welcomed me as not just a mere transfer student but also as a member of their family... I may be just exaggerating things but there's something in me that tells me that isn't the case.

Yoru: Yeah... I'm home.

?: *nibble* *munch* *nibble*

The emotional atmosphere was quickly ruined when we heard the sound of somebody eating. All eyes were directed to the source who was none other than Matsushima Michiru. She released a satisfied sigh as she rubbed her belly. Apparently, while everyone was distracted welcoming me, this bottle blonde had conducted a pre-emptive strike on the hotpot and exclusively targeted the meat until none was left.

Surprisingly, Amane and Makina didn't seem to mind the meat yet were still angry at Michiru for starting ahead of everyone. Even more surprising was that Yuuji and Sakaki were the ones staring daggers at Michiru... well Sakaki is holding an actual dagger per se since she also had her box cutter deployed.

Yumiko: Matsushima-san... do you mind telling us what happened to the meat?

Yuuji: Yeah... the sooner you confess, the less pain you'll endure.

Yoru: A wise man once said, "Pissing off one sadist is asking for trouble, pissing off two would mean chaos, but pissing of two sadists and a lady with a habit of swinging a box cutter is a death wish.". May god have mercy on you... because we won't.

Yuuji: Indeed. Quite a fitting quote for this situation.

Michiru: Uwaaaa... I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! The meat just looked so delicious that it was practically telling me to eat it since you were ignoring it!

Yumiko: Oho... quite bold of you to push the blame on us... I hope you're ready to face the consequences of your actions.

Some people end celebrations such as this by setting off fireworks or whatnot. We settled for Michiru's cries and pleas for mercy as we forced her to drink a liter of her favorite 100% Vitamin C lemon-flavored drink.

-

First of all, I'd like to say hello to all my readers and thank you guys for bearing with me despite the fact that I sometimes take too long to post stories. I'm juggling between several fanfics right now including this, my Love Live Fanfic, and a Majikoi fanfic that I'll be releasing very soon. And like I said, I sometimes take way too long to write something either because: 1.) I Suffer from writers block, 2.) I can be lazy at times, 3.) My academics are eating up my free time, or 4.) I unexpectedly write more than I imagined I would for a specific chapter. (5.I end up writing a fanfic for another series)

For those of you who are currently standing by in anticipation for the next chapter of my LL fanfic, I apologize but you'll have to wait for a bit more before I could release something for that. I sincerely hope it won't take another half year before I could release something for Tales of the Lost Heir and will do my best to prevent that from happening.

Now with that said, let's get back to Grisaia. Again, for those of you that don't know, I still have yet to read Meikyuu and Rakuen so I'm writing this series based on the info I got when I read Kajitsu. And as some of you might have noticed, I suck at portraying Makina. She's literally the only character that I can't portray really accurately specially with the way she speaks. So I'll have to apologize if you think my portrayal of her is a bit different.

More secrets are revealed in this chapter including the introduction of Ell and Remi which gives us a clue of what Yoru's "savior" Aiko was capable of. Though as most of you have noticed, this was a more light-hearted chapter since there were really no heavy elements presented unlike the previous chapter. This is in preparation for the next chapter which would give us a glimpse of Yoru's activities as an agent of Ichigaya. So look forward to seeing him in action in the next installment! For those of you who have already read my Love Live Fanfic, a certain original character from there would also make an appearance in the next Chapter. Look forward to that character's appearance as well.

Now it's time to put down the proverbial pen for the time being and close the pages for this chapter. Again, I'm very thankful for all of my readers and the reviews you leave behind. I look forward to reading more of your reviews to see just how much you liked what I've written so far and provide suggestions on how I could make the story better.

Well that's it for now! Until we meet again on the next installment! ^_^ 


End file.
